Clam Lounge Squadron
The Clam Lounge Squadron is an Alternate UUniversal group of heroes who are essentially another AUU Shell Lodge Squad besides The Anti-Villain Squad. Founded not too long after it's leaders saved the Physheges and Oceons with the aid of the Lodge and Heroes Act, they started to go far since they defeated their evil enemy Crokton from an ultimately devastating plan that almost worked, and started travelling off-planet, and after saving worlds like El Doritos, they gain more misfit friends and become more of a family than average, and even got their own wiki and story arc. History Coming soon... Members *'ZongueBob' *'Sonny' *'Sau' *'Atrick' *'Cephward' *'Mr. Tetrus' *'Zhensi' *'Bongki' *'Hud' *'Pho' *'Trigress' *'Kongin' *'Ruuber' *'Mangris' *'Andane' *'Zhigu' *'Lady Hush'- AUU Sir Hiss; An AUU Anchwip *'Ajax' *'Marphy' *'Glora' *'Elmen' *'Commander' *'Scowalski' *'Chocko' *'Cadet' *'Sivo'- AUU Savio; An AUU Macroconda *'Honso'- AUU Hans; An AUU Pugfuin *'Carbungia Zoo Gang' *'Master Cen' *'Alpha Rolf'- AUU Boss Wolf; An AUU Doggard *'Foreseer'- AUU Soothsayer; An AUU Turmis *'Fe-Xiao'- AUU Fu-Xi; An AUU Greeber *'Phung'- AUU Peng; An AUU Azoolda *'Liia'- AUU Lian; An AUU Azoolda *'Trigger-Finger And Nutcase'- AUU Trigger and Nutsy; Two AUU Xultures *'Thunderia'- AUU Thundra; An AUU Celestialbird *'Fortunate Juck'- AUU Lucky Jack; An AUU Jaysren *'Osqer, Pophy, Vick, And Haraci'- AUU Oscar, Poppy, Harchi, and Buck; AUU Naco, Qackle, Xulture, And Xomot *'Scoro' *'Drynder' *'Jokey' *'Deon and Bornwell'- AUU Devon and Cornwall; An AUU Two-Headed Drayton *'Belmen'- AUU Merlin; An AUU Toshan *'Archindarce'- AUU Archimedes; An AUU Cowl *'Numma Kiomben'- AUU Jumba; An AUU Eycan *'Blinkly'- AUU Pleakly; An AUU Irithian *'Shog'- AUU Shrek; An AUU Oeg *'Pronkes'- AUU Donkey; An AUU Pronkes *'Felly in Jackboots'- AUU Puss in Boots; An AUU Feloot *'Xoriago' *'Mishi'- AUU Mushu; An AUU Drayton *'Shi Fau'- AUU Chi Fu; An AUU Gemman *'Mr. Creebe'- AUU Mr. Smee; An AUU Ohrugan *'Voidis'- AUU Chaos; An AUU Felother *'Charuld'- AUU Haroud; An AUU Ciminan *'Fellou'- AUU Lefou; An AUU Oarf *'The Clueless Children'- (Swifty, Doodles, Dibs, Tubby, Rac and Gac) AUU Lost Boys; Several AUU Mixed-Being Children *'Wilby the Giant'- AUU Willie the Giant; An AUU Megadyte *'Daj'- AUU Djon; An AUU Rog *'Jeeper'- AUU Creeper; An AUU Shariqix *'Ruke Churrelshire'- AUU Duke; An AUU Churrel *'The Robber'- AUU Thief; An AUU Morphoid *'Fronky McSnagg'- AUU Frank; An AUU Sonag *'Bebs'- AUU Krebbs; An AUU Scimpy *'Count Rozzken'- AUU Count Razoff; An AUU Waurmic *'Ziden'- AUU Gilda; An AUU Grykron *'Trixa'- AUU Trixie; An AUU Lony *'The Chaemra'- AUU MLP Chimera; An AUU Chaemra *'The Carnivorous Gang'- AUU Raptors; AUU Venzysaurs *'Thunderbolt and the Wingers'- AUU Thunderclap and the Dactyls; AUU Pterosaurs Of Mixed Species *'The Albino Gabit'- AUU White Rabbit; An AUU Gabit *'Mr. Sodo'- AUU Mr. Dodo; An AUU Sodo *'Billis McLizard'- AUU Bill; An AUU Osolisk *'The Crazy Hatsman'- AUU Mad Hatter; An AUU Haelic *'The Marchentener Hare'- AUU March Hare; An AUU Obeda *'Sindle-Bee and Sindle-Bum'- AUU Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum; Two AUU Gooorans *'The Dormouque'- AUU Dormouse; An AUU Mouque *'Queen of Shades'- AUU King of Hearts, The Former wife of King of Shades from Crazo; An AUU Paradisoid *'Ditch'- AUU Dodger; An AUU Thygue *'Raiyna'- AUU Rita; An AUU Fhrox *'Toti'- AUU Tito; An AUU Rog *'Huncus'- AUU Einstein; An AUU Troggle *'Cronolious'- AUU Francis; An AUU Rog *'Samphry'- AUU Sam; An AUU Rog *'Maxy'- AUU Max Rabbit; An AUU Hophit *'Brittany Sparklington'- AUU Brandy; An AUU Rog *'Mr. Fursies'- AUU Mr. Whiskers; An AUU Hobhit *'Eddry'- AUU Ed Otter; An AUU Unotter *'Lolia'- AUU Lola; An AUU Narcoconda *'Memby Code'- AUU Batty; An AUU Membris *'Winget'- AUU Fidget; An AUU Bagon *'Kii'- AUU Kaa; An AUU Wyrmer *'Boole'- AUU Baloo; An AUU Barbear *'Beergera'- AUU Bagheera; An AUU Berther *'Rapha and Edda'- AUU Ralth and Eddy; Two AUU Narcocondas *'Uncle Druncan'- AUU Uncle Waldo; An AUU Boose *'Maxxo'- AUU Max Cat; An AUU Feloot *'B.O.B.B.O.'- AUU B.O.B; An AUU Blob-Like Creature *'Hugeita'- AUU Susan; An AUU Human *'Lost Strain'- AUU Missing Link; An AUU Fish Monster *'Professor Qroach'- AUU Dr. Cockroach; An AUU Qroach-Human Hybrid *'Antropodzillagod'- AUU Insectasaurus; An AUU Colossal Monster *'Timothy Grant'- AUU Timmy Turner; An AUU Uonan Child *'Cos'- AUU Cosmo; An AUU Zrixie *'Waya'- AUU Wanda; An AUU Zrixie *'Jimson Corpuscule'- AUU Jimmy Neutron; An AUU Zyonoid-Human Hybrid *'Danto Ghosten'- AUU Danny Phantom; An AUU Augean Teenage Ghost *'Sei and Ain'- AUU Si and Am; Two AUU Felnas *'Friendly Cowl'- AUU Friend Owl; An AUU Cowl *'Suga Mother'- AUU Big Mama; An AUU Cowl *'Pippy and Bummer'- AUU Dinky and Boomer; An AUU Pip and Piercepecker *'Wound and Anxiety'- AUU Pain and Panic; Two AUU Mourags *'Phin The Ghoatmen'- AUU Phil; An AUU Sityr *'Pheng Bhung'- AUU Pang Bing; An AUU Felna *'Maguire'- AUU Miguel; An AUU Acrillisape *'Tully'- AUU Tulio; An AUU Acrillisape *'The Dictitydesitnors and the Dictymon'- (Teo and Ochremon, Seara and Biromon, Matson and Garrmon, Qizz and Plasmymon, MeMe and Cactamon, MJ and Pagnimon, Joh and Gobmon) AUU Digidestined; AUU Mixed Alien Children And Dictymon 'Comrades' *'Siri'- Adopted little sister to Princess Shiri. 'Enemies' *'Gaariod'- An Oceon and their first enemy whom they fought against since meeting each other and the Lodgers. *'Crokton'- A plankton-like crustacean who is a master genius out for universal domination, and improving his fast food business. The Villain Legion- A sort've beta experimental villain team authorized by The Dark Radicals, inspired by the Villain League's existence, but the fact that the Legion keeps losing to the Clam Loungers prevents the Legion from becoming a new official team, being as strong as the Villain League, but not as big as the Villains Act. *'Master Crobra'- AUU Lord Cobra, pawn to The Dark Radicals capable of warping anything to his choosing and manipulating others, and the leader of The Villain Legion. *'Sembla'- AUU Mirage, the second-in-command of the Legion, and a very dark cat-like enchantress who has existed for eons as a conveyor of darkness and villainy, being born from it from the depths of Invervitrax. *'Ragen'- A sadistic and very cruel and spiteful bird and the third-in-command and majordomo of the Villain Legion, and essentially AUU Fagin. *'Janjirma'- A raccoon-like fox formerly with the Villains Act which is a martial arts master that conquered several worlds in an extremist fashion. He believed that the Villains Act should conquer through extremist acts, and as such he was frowned upon by other members of the Villains Act. He is the Junjie of the Villains Act, briefly being locked up in Oranos following the end of the VA until escaping. Troyx Resurrection *'Emperor Fing'- AUU Emperor Fang, and the former leader until being betrayed by Dagon. *'Troyx Dagon Lord'- AUU Dark Dragon, a former dracthon who used to be a member of Emperor Fing's attempt to dominate through a combination of Ehaexon magic and Troyx technology, and was seemingly killed, but was actually turned into living data, being a new Lord Vyce-like usurper, betraying Fing and taking over everything he had. *'Karra'- A powerful Troyx and the first to be resurrected, and is officially the second-in-command of the TR, and have two bumbling Troyx partners named Kreeky and Nigiri. *'Mengle'- AUU Meng Tao, A Helioron from a Crinathasha that was exiled for an attempted usurp and assassination of his country's emperor, and is now the third-in-command. Team Iniquitous *'Doctor Iniquitous'- A robot criminal mastermind and a former D-List Villains Act member with an egomaniacal glee. He believes that biology is weak and machinery is strong, so he attempted to create an empire of robots so he can make a 'perfect' society. Starting out as a Kraetan who got killed by an Ohrugan during the two races' struggles, he was reborn as a robot and becomes the founder and leader of Team Iniquitous. He is the AUU version of Doctor Nefarious. *'Lawrensen'- A robot butler, second-in-command, and top commanding servant who wields and manufactures powerful robots and weapons. *'Killis'- An android and the first person assimilated by Iniquitous, albeit a volunteer, and is now his loyal third-in-command. More coming soon... Link SpongeBob and Friends Wiki Page Category:Heroes Category:Original Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Hero Groups Category:Alternate UUniversals Category:Clam Loungers